4 25 - Dominate
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: 4/25 on a prompt table. Prompt was 'dominate'. Danny and Dougie are alone at the band house...by Danny's reckoning, it's time for some fun. Pones, Fludd, buttsex, a little bit kinky, most definitely slash!


'Dominate'

Dougie ran his fingers through Danny's tousled hair, closing his eyes to better appreciate the warmth of the Boltoner's bare back pressed into his stomach and chest. The warm rays of the fading sun shone in through the cheap nylon curtains, casting light beams of golden light across their pale bodies. Warmth ran through their veins as their hot skin pressed against each other, soft and tense on each other. They were not two people in that moment, but one, joined by love and sex.

"Tom and Harry might be back soon." Danny lazily reminded Dougie, reaching back and pulling the younger man's face closer to his own, turning slightly to lightly brush their lips together. When they parted, their faces still so close together that they could feel each other's breath tickling their lips, Dougie replied,

"Maybe it's time we told them."

Muscles flexing, Danny sat up and turned around, kneeling in front of his boyfriend. Dougie smiled slightly.

"Is it that time again?" he whispered, biting his bottom lip a little. Danny nodded, leaning forward and tracing his tongue along Dougie's six-pack, moaning slightly at the way the muscles tensed under his dancing touch. Dougie took Danny's head gently between his hands and lifted it a little, pulling it towards his face so that he could lay a gentle kiss on his hair. Danny looked up, smiling in an almost hungry way.

"Ready?" he murmured, tracing his fingers down Dougie's thigh.

Dougie nodded.

* * *

The men were both dressed in just boxers – their other clothes had been discarded an hour or so earlier when they had been left alone in the house together. Danny's hands, lightly muscular with long fingers, eased Dougie's boxers down.

"Damn, I love you." he whispered, leaning down and using his tongue to pleasure another, more intimate section of Dougie's anatomy. Dougie gave a little hiss, gripping the edge of the bed a little tighter. Danny saw the positive reaction, he gently took the tip of Dougie's penis between his lips, teasing the end with his tongue.

"Fuck..." Dougie murmured, arching his back a little.

Danny grinned, before focusing on the task in hands. Grabbing Dougie's slim hips, he pushed Dougie into his mouth, trailing his wandering tongue along the shaft before starting to suck, carefully working the penis with his lips. Dougie's lower stomach went taught in an attempt to increase his pleasure. However, when Danny felt Dougie's penis reach full hardness, he removed his mouth, leaving a trailing kiss at the head of it.

"Danny..." moaned Dougie, pushing his fingers into Danny's hair and trying to restore the situation from a moment ago. Danny, however, resisted that, pulling Dougie across so that he was bent over the edge of the bed. He rested one hand lightly on his back before drawing the other back sharply and crashing it down on Dougie's arse. Dougie hissed, pain mingling with pleasure so exquisitely. He repeated, this time keeping his hand resting on the cheek afterwards and then trailing it down to his thigh, enjoying the pinkness of his buttocks and the strange, aroused, almost animalistic grunts that he was giving off. Slap! Slap! Dougie moaned with pleasure as the initial pain dissolved into a delicate tingling which made him even harder.  
"I'll let you come in a minute." Danny informed him, palming at his boxers to try and quell his own raging boner. "Once I have."

Pushing his tight black underwear down, Danny spat onto the palm of his hand and very lightly lubed the surface of his cock before carefully spreading Dougie. Pushing forward a little, he entered the 17 year old, pushing hard. Dougie gasped, hunching up a little – and then again, when Danny hit the right spot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he screamed as Danny thrust more frantically, grabbing Dougie's back hard. As he got closer to orgasm, he retracted a hand and used it to slap Dougie's arse, hard, enjoying Dougie's pleasured squeals, so much more desperate than before.. Finally, Danny came, making Dougie hiss. It only took a few thrusts of his hands for Dougie to splatter over Danny. The two separated, panting a little and allowing themselves to cool down. That had been their most intense session so far, and both were slightly exhausted from the effort. Danny left the room to have the first shower (he reasoned that he had more cum on him, so he deserved it more) while Dougie tidied the bed up, rubbing his arse as he went. He still wasn't quite used to the anal penetration, nor the spanking – he damn liked them both, though.

* * *

This occurred whenever the two were in the house alone together. Danny was always top, Dougie always bottom. Neither knew quite why they did it that way – it just seemed natural. One day, however, they were about halfway through their act when the bedroom door banged open to reveal Tom, holding a pizza.

"Guys, I got- fuck!" Tom slammed the door shut, then ran downstairs.

"Harry, did you know that Danny and Dougie were fucking?"

Harry stared at him. "No!"

"Do they know that we are?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"We should probably tell them, once they're done. We'd better start eating without them – it's going to cool down way before they do."

* * *

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Dougs?"

"Tom and Harry are in Harry's room fucking."

"Yeah?"

"They're making quite a lot of noise."

"So? We do as well."

"Exactly, you Boltonese twat!"

Danny shook his head with mirth. "You'll pay for that with your arse, Poynter."

Dougie laughed from across the room. "Oh will I now, Jones?"

"You most certainly will. Get up to your bedroom and get ready. I expect to find you naked and waiting in the next minute."

As Dougie scrambled off, palming at the crotch of his jeans, Danny began to laugh. He laughed for a good five minutes. If he could tell fifteen year old Danny that in four years he would be about to spank, fuck and blow a very attractive boy who was two years younger than himself, he most certainly would.


End file.
